Kamen Rider OOO: A New Start
by jboggs64
Summary: When the Medals come back to Eiji, will he be able to hold off all new enemies with Ankh revived?
1. Chapter 1

**Desire. The one thing that can save humanity, or destroy it.**

"I will not stop Ankh. Not until you are back. I guess you gave me the one thing you chose me for not having. Desire"

Eiji Hino wandered the desert, clutching the broken Taka Medal in his hand. He had been doing this for over ten years now, looking for a way to revive his friend Ankh. He had not had success so far, but he had recently contacted Kousei Kougami, who informed him that he had finished the Poseidon set of Medals. From the time that Eiji encountered Kamen Rider Fourze, he assumed that he would find a way to revive Ankh soon. He had all of the Medals for a while, but he lost them after figuring out that the portals would not close without the Medals going back through.

"I'm kinda shocked Ankh. I figured having a desire would get you to revive. I guess I'll have to wait for the Medals to come through the portal."

Eiji was just celebrating his 37th Birthday and had gone back to Japan to celebrate it with his friends but left almost immediately after because he did not want to waste any time in trying to revive Ankh. Just then, a meteor crashed into the ground next to Eiji, knocking him down.

"Ugh… What was that?" Eiji got up and looked around to find the source of the explosion. He saw a small meteorite, about the size of his fist. However, a small chunk of gold medal was protruding from it.

Eiji went over and pulled out the chunk, which turned out, to Eiji's shock, to be a Condor Medal. He looked up and his eyes widened to see about 10 more meteors falling all with Medals stuck inside of them. He barely dodged them, ducking behind a couple of rocks. After they stopped falling, he looked around to see what Medals had fallen. He counted a Kujaku medal, a Tako Medal, a Kamakiri Medal, a Lion Medal, two Bata Medals, an Unagi Medal, two Sai Medals, a Taka Medal, and a Zou Medal.

Eiji almost immediately called up Kougami to tell him of this new discovery.

"This could be a great breakthrough to reviving Ankh," he told Kougami.

"Eiji, that wasn't the only place Medals fell, they are everywhere, and including the ones you found, I think we are only missing the Medals that were destroyed before the final battle against Maki," Kougami replied.

"Really? That's great! I'll come to you so we can try to revive Ankh. We should have a total of five of his complete Medals. That should be enough to revive him," Eiji said, rushing to the nearest airport.

However, he wasn't anywhere near an airport, so he decided to improvise a little.

"Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Tajador!" The OOO driver announced.

Eiji flew back to Japan where he met up with Hina.

"We have a way to revive Ankh! I'm going to Kougami to revive him, so come with me please," he told her.

They went down to the Kougami Foundation's building to meet up with Kougami.

"Do you think we can revive him Kougami?"Eiji asked, placing the three complete Medals and one broken Medal on his desk. Kougami put the two medals he found in his desk as well.

"It's possible, but I think it will be easier now because we have more than one Medal. It's possible that we could not have revived him until now because a Greeed needs at least three Medals to form a body. However he could have possessed a body, but it's likely that since he did not have a complete Medal he could not do that," he replied, " If we could transfer his core from the broken Medal to another Taka Medal then it would be a lot easier to revive him."

"Thank you," Eiji turned around to start leaving, "Will you be able to do that in your labs?"

"Yes," Kougami replied, "I will have that done within the day. With all of the research I have done on Medals, that should be no problem for a friend like you Eiji."

Eiji smiles and walks out, leaving Kougami to his own devices.

 **Well that's it for now on my new story, but I want to know how you guys like this so far, so leave your feedback in the comments and if you have any suggestions also leave that in the comments. Anyways, I will talk to you all at the end of next chapter. This is Jboggs64, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo, Eiji."

A familiar voice came from behind Eiji, who quickly turned around to see nothing. But just then, he got flicked on the head by a familiar disembodied arm.

"I guess you can't tilt your head up," Ankh said, taking the form of Shingo Izumi once again.

"Ankh!" Eiji ran up to him and nearly tackled him with all the force he put into his hug, "Kougami revived you!"

"Yeah," he replied, "He transferred my conscience into another one of my Taka Medals, so then I could revive. _And_ he promised that he would try to develop synthetic Medals for me to fully revive."

"That's great!" Eiji said.

"There was one problem, though," Ankh got up, "When trying to revive me, he accidentally released… something evil."

"Huh? And you think that's going to scare me?" Eiji retorted, "We faced the Greed with little to no help, so I think we can deal with whatever comes our way."

"Well I don't think you will be able to handle this by yourself," Ankh told him, "These are elemental kaijin, the most dangerous beings imaginable. There are four of them, but they have an almost limitless amount of minions. And if I'm correct, then they are hiding out near here. Let's go get Date and Goto and destroy them before they have a chance to fully manifest. If we let that happen, then there will be a whole load of problems on our hands."

"Ok then," Eiji pulled out the OOO Driver and the Ratoratah Combo Medals, "Let's go. Henshin!"

"Lion, Tora, Cheetah! Rata Rata, Ratoraatah!" the OOO Driver announced.

He rushed to a Ride Vendor and transformed it into the Toride Vendor and sped off to find Date, while Ankh turned into his arm form and flew off to find Goto. However, Eiji didn't make it all the way to Date though, as when he called him, he was informed that he wasn't in Japan, but in Africa. So Eiji pulled out the Tajador Combo Medals so he could fly there.

"Taka, Kujaku, Condor! Taaajaaadoor!" the OOO Driver announced.

He flew off at extreme speeds to Africa to find Date and bring him back to Japan so he could help fight this threat. When he got there, he spent about an hour searching for him before finding him and carrying him on his back as they flew back to Japan.  
"So Elemental Kaijins this time," he said, "I wonder how strong they are going to be."

"I don't know, but Ankh said that we are going to need as much help as possible, so I came to get you," Eiji replied, "He's on his way to get Goto now, if he hasn't already. We agreed to meet back at the Cous-Coussier so that's where we are going."

They flew the rest of the way in silence, and when they got there, they met up with Ankh and Goto, who were ready to go to the Elemental Kaijin's lair.

"It's around here," Goto pointed to a location on a GPS, "Satonaka, can you go back to Kougami and request a synthetic Medagabryu for Eiji to use."

They rush to the area and find a hidden cave with a large room, like a house, with four beings inside of it.

"Sh sh sh," Goto said, pushing them back to avoid being seen, "There are four of them total. One looks like… a large fire, with two pincers. There's another one that has a color scheme like Mezool, but looks more like Poseidon. The third one, he looks like a big human rock. Very muscular but not sure what else he can do. Kind of like Gamel. And the fourth one is like a flying Uva. He has wings and stingers, and it looks like the fire one is the leader. None of them have very defined forms though, so that might mean they are not in their fully revived state."

"Well well, it looks like we have visitors, Horus," the fire elemental got up and blasted the pillar they were hiding behind, "Why don't you come out and join us, so you can celebrate in our true revival."

"Huh, I didn't think we meet anyone until we had completed our revival and had taken over this filthy world," the rock elemental looked over to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Goto demanded.

"Who are we?" the fire elemental retorted, "I think it's only fair the intruders introduce themselves first."

"Fine then," Goto took out the Birth Driver while Eiji and Date pulled out their respective Drivers.

"Henshin!" they all shouted.  
"Taka, Tora, Bata! Tatoba, Tatoba Tatoba!" the OOO Driver announced.

All of the kaijin stepped back in shock at the sight of OOO, but their expressions never faltered.

"You… I thought you had died centuries ago," the fire elemental said, "You were the one that sealed us away, but I guess it's good that you are still alive."

"And why would that be?" Eiji responded.

"Because now we have the chance to destroy you ourselves!" they charged him and caught them off guard. Eiji pulled out the Medajalibur and slashed at the fire elemental and Date and Goto pulled out their Shovel Arms to smash the other elementals into the ground.

"What are you anyways?!" Eiji said as he jumped back.

"We are the Elemenjyuu," the fire one said, "Like the Greeed, we were created by alchemists, around the same time as well, but much stronger ones. Because of that, we are much stronger than any fully revived Greeed, even in these measly forms. I am Manticore, the fire elemenjyuu. The water elemental is Whale. The earth elemental is Yggdrasil, and finally, Horus is the air elemental."

"Well this could be bad," Goto summoned the Breast Cannon, "Let's finish this quickly before they can revive."

"You're right," a voice came from the entrance of the cave, "Here Eiji!"

Satonaka tossed the synthetic Medagabryu to him and he put four Cell Medals in before turning it into gun mode.  
"Let's do this!" Date summoned his Breast Cannon and they all shoot at the elementals.

But when the smoke cleared, they were shocked by what they saw.

"Well, even I didn't expect to survive that," Manticore brushed off some dust from his shouder, "But it appears that we absorbed the energy, and not only that, we fully revived because of it."

They all appeared more defined, and they charged them with their new strength. Eiji, Date, and Goto tried to hold them off, but they couldn't do it for more than a couple of minutes.

"Argh…" Eiji pulled out the synthetic Dino Medals that Satonaka gave him along with the Medagabryu, "Henshin."

"Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno! Putotyranosaurus!" the OOO Driver announced.

"Now… let's do this," he growled.

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this out, I have had a pretty busy schedule, and I don't think it's going to lighten up anytime soon, so expect it to take a bit longer to get these out. But besides that, leave any feedback/suggestions in the comments section. That's it for now, but keep your eyes peeled for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's do this," Eiji pulled out an actual Medagabryu and dual-wielded it with the synthetic one. With all of his might, he attacked Manticore and did some significant damage to him.

"Argh…" Manticore got up after being slammed into the wall, "I think it's time to leave before we have to show our true power."

"Yeah," Leviathan agreed, "I don't want to kill our game just yet. That would be no fun."

They all vanished into thin air, with no trace of them left. Eiji and the rest of them searched the nearby area with no success.

"They are bound to show up at some point," Eiji sat down, "And when they do, we'll find them."

*To the Elemenjyuu's location*

"Well, that could have gone better," Yggdrasil got up, "We need to find _our_ power source. The Greeed might have had Medals, but we have something much, _much_ , older and more powerful."

"Really?" Manticore asked, "And why have I not heard about it?"

"Because you don't have as good of a memory as I," he replied, "I can remember back since we were created, and there are some things that you purposefully forgot. That they made you forget. But I remembered. I always remember, and it's painful. It's painful to think about what they put us through, and even though you don't, it is the reason why we fight."

"What is our… _power_ source," Manticore asked, "and where is it?"

"They are four chaos crystals, one for each of us," Yggdrasil said, "But unfortunately, I don't know where they are. However, they will react to us, and when we are close enough, they will automatically come to us."

"Ugh… that means we need to put in actual work," Leviathan rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but we won't need to do as much work as you think," Yggdrasil replied, "They emit a strong energy pulse that can be easily traced, so we can find them in a couple of months."

"Good," Manticore said, "I want to crush those little pests as soon as possible so we can move on with our plans."

"Ok then. Horus, can you go steal an electronic device?" Yggdrasil asked, "After we revived, I was able to see that nowadays, humans use new, more modern technology that uses electronics, and there is much more information on it then anything I have seen before myself."

"And why should I be the one to get it?" Horus retorted.

"Cause you are faster than the wind," Leviathan told him, "You won't be seen, so the local authorities won't come after you."

"Ugh… fine," he disappeared in a spiral of wind.

"He'll be back within ten minutes," Yggdrasil summoned a book and sat down to read it.

*To the heroes*

"We could be in some serious trouble if they were not kidding about that not being their full power," Goto said, "Eiji only drove them back because he used the purple Medals. We need to be prepared for the next time, so I will go to Kougami and develop new Core Medals, but ones that won't turn evil. They will be even stronger than the purple combo, so he should be able to hold them off until we can design a new, stronger system for Date and I."

"Yeah but we don't know how strong they are at their strongest," Date replied, "If we knew that, then we could tune our new systems to their strength."

"But we don't," Goto retorted, "So we are just going to have to make them as strong as we possibly can, even if it means sacrificing control of the suit."

"But if we can't control the suit, then how are we supposed to destroy them?" Date asked.

"I don't know, but it's better to be able to destroy them than have ourselves destroyed. We can always tweak it later."

"Well whatever the case," Eiji stepped in, "Right now we all need a lot of training."

"Eiji is right," Ankh said, "Oh, and here. You can use these."

He tossed a Taka, a Kujaku, and a Condor medal to him.  
"These you can use in special conjunction with the purple medals. Kougami asked me to give them to you so you can destroy those elementals."

"Thanks Ankh," Eiji replied, "Let's go train guys."

They left and went to a clearing where they transformed to spar and improve their skills.

"Taka, Tora, Bata! Ta-To-Ba, Tatoba Tatoba!" the OOO Driver announced.

They sparred for about two hours before the combined strength of Date and Goto knocked Eiji back.

"Ugh… I guess it's time to test these new medals," Eiji pulled out the Ptera Medal, the Kujaku Medal to be used in conjunction with the purple medals, and the Tyranno Medal, "Henshin!"

"Ptera, Kujaku, Tyranno!" the OOO Driver announced.

He charged at them with a Medagabryu and blew them back with his freeze Ptera wings.

"Let's finish this," Eiji transformed the Medagabryu into gun mode and initiated the finisher.

"Pu-to-tyraano Hissatsu!" the Medagabryu announced.

He shot them both back and out of their suits.

"I… I think that's enough sparring for now Eiji," Goto got up, "Let's stop before someone gets hurt. Well, more hurt than we already are."

"Ok then, let's go to Kougami's building to see if he's done with your system's."

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this up, but with Thanksgiving and school, it's been hard to write. But if you have any suggestions or feedback, please leave them in the comments section. However, I will be putting Kamen Rider Dash on Hiatus until further notice, so I can focus on this story and make it just as good as Kamen Rider Dash. Anyways, keep your eyes peeled for chapter 4, which will hopefully be up soon, but I can't make any promises as to the exact day it will be up. That's it for now, but I will talk to all of you at the end of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

They walked in to Kougami's office to find him with Satonaka with a device on the table behind them.

"Ah, we were wondering when you all were going to come back," Kougami reached behind him and picked up the device, "This is the new system we developed for Date and Goto."

"That's great!" Eiji ran over and grabbed the device to bring it to Date and Goto, "What's it called?"  
"This is the Rebirth system," Satonaka replied.

"And instead of normal cell medals, we designed it to use Core Medals like OOO," Kougami added.

"Really?" Goto asked, "How?"

"He will use them to summon his weapons like the Breat Cannon and Cutter Wing," Satonaka said, "And when he uses them to transform, he will have that weapon incorporated into a form."

"That's so cool!" Date exclaimed, "Let's try this out."

He picked up the Driver, which was a phone device with a circular hole in the middle for a Medal, and a set of buttons below the hole, each representing one of his forms/weapons for transformation and weapon summoning purposes.

"Let's see if I can figure this out. Henshin!" Date yelled.

He pressed the button in the middle and inserted a Taka Medal.

"Rebirth, Cannon Mode" the Rebirth Driver announced.

He transformed into a Kamen Rider similar to Birth but with gold outlining and two cannons strapped to the back of his shoulders on swivels so he could swing them around at a moment's notice. He had a holder on the side like the one on the OOO belt to hold Medals.

"Wow!" Date exclaimed, "This is awesome!"

Just then, an alarm sounded, notifying them all of an Elemenjyuu attack.

"Let's go before they can do that much damage!" Eiji ran out to a Ride Vendor with Date right behind him, but Kougami stopped Goto before he could get out.

"I'm sorry Goto," Kougami said, "We have not had time to develop two Rebirth systems, only one."

"Ugh…" Goto replied, "I can't just do nothing!"

He ran out, grabbing a Birth system, a set of Cell Medals, and a Birth Buster. They rushed out to the scene and found a Earth type Elemenjyuu minion.

"Who are you?" Eiji asked, pulling out the OOO Driver.

"I am the Flytrap Elemenjyuu minion," the monster answered, "And I think I'll finish this quickly."

He spit out a green liquid from a tank on his right arm, but they all dodged it and put on their belts.

"Henshin!" they all shout.

"Taka, Tora, Bata! Ta-To-Ba, Tatoba Tatoba!" the OOO Driver announced.

"Rebirth, Cannon Mode!" the Rebirth Driver announced.

They all transformed and pulled out their weapons.  
"Let's do this guys!" Eiji charged the Minion with Date and Goto, and for a while it looked like they were winning. Goto blasted the Minion back with the Birth Buster, but he didn't even budge, and he shot his acid again, and this time he didn't miss.

"Argh!" Goto fell back and clutched his chest in pain.

"No!" Eiji put three Cell Medals into the Medajalibur and used the Scanning Charge to slash right through him, but the Minion caught the blade and threw it away.

"I think I've made you all suffer enough for now," the Minion turned around and started to walk away, but Eiji pulled out the Purple Medals and transformed.  
"Putotyrannosaurus!" the OOO Driver announced.

He pulled out the Medagabryu and turned it into cannon mode.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" he initiated the finishing attack.

"Putotyrannohissatsu!" the Medagabryu announced.

He shot right through him, and the Minion fell down and exploded, but when the smoke cleared, someone was still there. The Flytrap Minion was gone, and in his place was the Pitcher Plant Elemenjyuu Minion.

"Haha," The Pitcher Minion got up, "Thank you, OOO. Thank you for evolving me into my ultimate form."

"What?!" Eiji stepped back in shock, "How?!"

"I absorbed your finisher's energy to revert back to my original form, which is what you see now," the Minion answered, "And now my strength is even greater!"

"Yeah but I guess you didn't see this coming," Date started his finisher, the Rebirth Cycle, "Fire!"

He shot right through him and the Minion was encased in a light, and he was reverted into a Medal.

"Woah!" Eiji picked up the newly formed Core Medal, the Flytrap Medal, "How did you do that Date?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Date replied, "I just tried to destroy him and I turned him into that."

"That's so cool!" Eiji said.

He untransformed and they all went back to report about what happened and get Goto medical attention.

"I guess I should try this new Medal out now," Eiji pulled out the Flytrap Medal.

He put the Flytrap Medal into the Body Medal slot in place of the Tricera Medal, and put the Taka and Bata Medals back into place.

"Henshin!"

"Taka, Flytrap, Bata!" the OOO Driver announced.

The Flytrap Medal transformed his body into a greenish-brown color, and the design was similar to the Tora design, but instead of the Tora Claws, he had two acid launchers attached to his forearms.

"I don't think I should be trying those out though," Eiji said.

Just then, Satonaka came out.

"Kougami will see you now," she said, opening the door.

They went in to talk about what had happened and why the Minion turned into a Medal.

"I guess it is time for me to tell you the full story," Kougami reached under his desk and pulled out a book, "Long ago, the alchemists serving under the original OOO made the Core Medals to give that king limitless power. They were what turned into the Greeed. But, what no one knew is that the Greeed were the alchemists second attempt at Core Medals. The original attempt turned into the Elemenjyuu, and their Medals were element-based. However, the alchemists figured out a way to seal most of their power in the Chaos Crystals, and then were able to fully seal their bodies. Satonaka and I created the Rebirth system with those Core Medals in mind. That is why the finisher for the system is called the Rebirth Cycle. In order for the Elemenjyuu to create their Minions, they have to use one of their ten core Medals. And Rebirths finisher reverts the Minions into those Core Medals. That is why I have a feeling you will be seeing the Flytrap Minion again at some point."

"So is Date the only person who can do that?" Eiji asked, "Since he is the only one with the Rebirth system?"

"Not anymore," Kougami answered, "We have developed another Rebirth system for Goto's use, and we upgraded your weapons to be able to be able to revert them as well, as long as you have one of the Elemental Core Medals inserted into it. The Flytrap Medal you have is a part of the Earth Element Combo, SuFlil. The Sunflower, Flytrap, and Lilypad Medals."

"Ok," Eiji help the Sunflower Medal up in the air with a determined look on his face. "Soon, I will have all of their Medals and stand triumphant once again."

*To the Elemenjyuu's base*

"Your plan failed, Yggdrasil," Manticore blasted Yggdrasil back with a stream of fire, "I shouldn't even punish you though. The loss of your Medal should be punishment enough. If you keep failing, soon OOO will have all of your Medals, and you will be destroyed."

"I assure you Manticore," Yggdrasil got up and replied calmly, "This is all a part of my master plan."

"Oh yeah? And what is this 'master plan' of which you speak?"

"All in good time my friend. All in good time," Yggdrasil walked away with a smug look on his face.

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up. I have not been able to write that often with school getting in the way, and I fear this may continue happening, so just keep watching for it. Anyways, that's it for now, but if you have any feedback or suggestions, please leave it in the comments section. It is greatly appreciated. -Jboggs64**


End file.
